The Book of Love
by Genkai-chan
Summary: A story of how a book sparks something new in the happy couple of Miami. Horatio has his relationship with Calleigh but something changes. Is it for the best? H/C and it's not as angsty as my other one shots. R and R. Thank you.


( A/n: I had to resist and not make this in first person. So here ya'll go. Finally a non-angsty fic. It's from a song, but I decided to put it into a story this time. I hope you like. )

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

The Book of Love

Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duqusene had been together for almost three years. They had a few bumps along the way but so far things were looking well for the happy couple. It was springtime, work was picking up but it didn't mean that they didn't go out. As a matter of fact, the two were now to be seen walking down main street holding hands.

"Horatio, let's stop in here." Cali said and paused in front of an old bookstore.

"Alright, love." He replied, he would only be affectionate to her. She smiled and led him inside and looked around, she loved to read. Her father always used to insist that she read a book a week when she was little. But over time she developed a love for books on her own and now wanted to share it with Horatio. "See anything you like?" He asked, wanting to spoil her as much he could. He had a lot of love to give this southern beauty.

"I see…oh! This looks interesting." She said and picked up a brown dusty leather clad book entitled, The Book of Love, in blue tarnished letters.

"Okay then, we shall get it." He said and took it from her; it was awfully big and heavy. He walked to the register and the man behind it had a twinkle in his eye.

"You two are buying this book." The cashier smiled. "I wish you both the best." He said as he rung the book up and Horatio paid for it.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Cali asked the man whose nametag said Gabe.

"No, no nothing is wrong with it." Gabe said as Horatio took the purchased book under his arm and then grabbed Cali's hand with the other. "Have a lovely day." He said and watched the couple walk out.

Getting home, Calleigh walked in and sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit, we can it read together." Cali suggested, and Horatio couldn't agree more. She sat there and took the book from her man and opened it and started to read the first page. "The book of love is long and boring. No one can lift the damn thing." She read and paused, wondering if this was a prank book. Horatio watched her, curious as well.

"How interesting." He said to her and moved to read the next part, "It's full of charts and facts and figures, and instructions for dancing." He then smiled and looked to her. "I guess this book tells us about love, darling." He said and moved to play with some of Cali's hair.

"I think it's quite charming." Calleigh said, as she started to read the next part on the same page, "But I---I love it when you read to me. And you---You can read me anything." She finished the first page and looked up to Horatio and kissed his lips. "Well your voice is seductive, so yes, you can read me anything." Cali said to him. How playful.

"This reminds me of the time when we went to Rick's wedding." He said and kept his arm around her shoulders.

_Flashback:_

_Calleigh and Horatio were standing in the middle of a ballroom floor, dancing. The tone of the music was light and made their movements even more so graceful. Cali's head rested on Horatio's shoulder while he held her to him. Their bodies pressed together, absorbing the moment. "I love you." She muttered to him and he kissed her head, "And I love you Cali." It was one of the first few weeks that they started going out too._

"That wedding was fun, but only because you were there." Cal said as she moved to get up and start making dinner for them.

The next day at work, Cali was heading to Horatio's office to ask him if he wanted to go out to lunch. She got up the stairs and stuck her head in. "Hey handsome. Wanna grab some lunch?" She asked him.

"With you? Of course my dear." He got up and closed the file he was looking at and walked over to her. "Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking we could sneak some time back home." She said, home referring to his house where she was now staying at as well.

"Sounds fine to me." He smiled and tilted his head as he took her hand and walked with her down and then out the exit to the car they took everyday.

Getting back home, she walked in and went to heat some water to make some pasta as Horatio removed his blazer to relax. She sat on the couch and picked up the book they bought last night and opened it. "You like that book don't you?" He asked and sat with her.

"I do." She said and he took it and opened it up to where they left off.

"The book of love has music in it. In fact that's where music comes from. Some of it is just transcendental…Some of it is just really dumb." Horatio read to her and chuckled after the passage. "But I---I love it when you sing to me. And you---You can sing me anything." He looked to Calleigh.

"Mmm." She hummed and got up. "I can, can I?" She laughed. "I don't like to sing…but maybe if you ask nice enough." She told him. "I will." She said.

Soon they ate their lunch and went back to work. At the end of the week, Cali was a bit puzzled that Horatio was a bit distant with her, after all their three year anniversary was in a few days. She tried not to over think things and just started for the front of the lab and would wait for Horatio to meet her so they could go. As she waited, she started to hum a small tone to distract her thoughts.

"I knew you'd be a good singer." Someone said from behind and she turned, grinning.

"Horatio, are you ready?" She asked him and put her arms around his neck.

"Actually I have some plans; you can take the car home though." He said and gave her keys and removed her arms from his neck.

"What? I was looking forward to the weekend and not working…you know, we'd finally have some time to our selves." She frowned, disappointment clear on her face and in her voice. Cali took the keys and let her hands rest at her sides.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said quickly and she leaned up to kiss him but he just walked past her and to the parking lot. Cali huffed a sigh and looked off, not happy with being brushed off so much.

"Hey, something wrong?" Eric asked as he walked up to her, he was ready to go too.

"Yeah, Horatio has been avoiding me all week it seems." Calleigh said, trying not to be so mad about it. "Do you know anything about it?" She asked, hoping he could shed some light on this problem.

"Nope. Sorry, but don't worry…maybe he'll make it up on Sunday." He said as he walked to his car and Cali started after him, going to take H's car home alone.

"There's probably something wrong with me…maybe this is his way of showing that we'll break up." She muttered, insecurity now plaguing her mind. She got to his house and walked in, rubbing her face. She honestly was worried beyond all reason now. Horatio came home two hours later and set some dinner on the table.

"Cal?" He called and wondered where she was. Horatio found her in their bedroom and sat down with her. "I got us some dinner."

"I'm not hungry and…I'm going out with Natalia." She said and got up; she didn't want to wait for him to dump her. "I'll be back later." She smiled. He nodded.

"Alright, if you need anything call." He reminded her; they always had their independence so it wasn't so strange.

Cali came back later that night and Horatio was at his desk working and she just got in bed and started to read. It seemed they didn't say much that night and the next day Horatio was out of the house almost the entire day, Cali decided to go busy her self too as to not make her self seem so lonely.

Sunday rolled around and Cali was just sitting on the couch, reading when Horatio walked over to her. "Darling do you mind getting some food at the store for tonight's dinner?" He asked her.

"Sure…" Cali said and set her book down in a huff and got up. "I mean I'd love to." She corrected her self, trying not to sound so annoyed. She looked at the list and scrunched up her face. "Two TV dinners?" She asked and looked to him. "That's what we're eating tonight?"

"Yeah I don't think we should waste any money and go out all the time." He shrugged; Cali inhaled and just turned to take her car and go. She couldn't believe he was having them eat such crap on such a special day. Going to the supermarket, she decided to get some steaks and fresh shrimp to make dinner; at least she could show some consideration for their so called relationship. Driving home, she bit her lip. She had to make the first move with this.

As she walked through the door she set the bag down by her feet. "I have something to say, I think it is wrong for you to treat me the way have been treating me. I think it is wrong to act like we're not a couple on the day of our three year anniversary. I think it is wrong to not tell me face to face how you feel. So I am fixing this, I can no longer live with you, I can no longer date you, and I can no longer—" She was cut off by finally noticing how the house had changed since she left it a half an hour ago. The lights were dim and there were candles lit. Soft music was playing in the background and Horatio was walking over to her, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" She asked slowly and looked around. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"I love you. Why else would I be smiling?" Horatio said and looked to his girl.

"What did you do?" She asked slowly and let him led her to the kitchen table that was set up.

"I wanted to make tonight special." He replied and sat her down and knelt in front of her. "And explain why I've been so weird lately."

"Please, I'd like to know." She said and took his hands.

"I'll tell you but first we need to finish something." He then handed her The Book of Love and opened it to a marked page.

"Why?" She asked but just started to read, "The book of love is long and boring. And written very long ago. It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes. And things we're all too young to know. But I---I love it when you give me things. And you---You ought to give me wedding rings. And I---I love it when you give me things. And you---You ought to give me wedding rings." She finished and looked to him. "Why would we read this part?" She asked but he just answered her question by taking out a velvet blue box and opening it.

"Will you marry me Calleigh?" He asked her and showed her a white gold ring with diamonds in a heart shape. Cali felt her self being blown over.

"Oh Horatio…" She said softly and began to get teary.

"I've had my mind on this for a while, so may I at least ask for your forgiveness if you cannot marry me? I love you, and I've wanted to do this sooner but I made my self wait." He explained.

"God yes, yes I'll forgive you—and yes I'll marry you." She said and leaned down to press her lips to his. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her back deeply. His hands ran through her silks strands of golden hair as he stood up and brought her with him. "I love you so much, I'm so happy. So happy…" Cali whispered to his lips and hugged him. He held her and soon ended the embrace so they could enjoy their romantic dinner he planned.

As the night winded down, Horatio lay on top of his new fiancé and kissed her neck. "All mine." He smiled.

"All yours…" She agreed and ran her hands up his side. "I think we have our own book of love to write." She smiled and moaned softly as his lips found that sensitive area on the side of her neck. She knew he loved her and now it would only be her. A perfect ending to a long chapter, and a new beginning to the next.

( A/n: Not sure if you liked it, but R and R. :3 )


End file.
